Lies
by Lost Woods
Summary: After being gone for five years, Sasuke comes back with a bag of trouble and an inability to answer all the questions Naruto keep asking. Sometimes it is easier to just remember the past instead. SasuNaru


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Lies**

Naruto sat down on his couch with a heavy sigh. He had been running around with Tsunade all day doing his best to not fall asleep standing, _and_ he'd hardly eaten a thing. It was a tiresome job being someone's personal guard but someone had to do it. And since the recent upswing of what appeared to be murders had stricken Konoha, the task of guarding had become even more tinted with responsibilities. Especially since the guarding was of the chancellor herself. Sometimes, though, Naruto wondered if it was just an excuse to stay busy.

He closed his eyes and listened to the radio he'd turned on in the kitchen. It was apparently jazz evening, and Nina Simone was on the menu. To the sound of her voice, Naruto rolled his head feeling the tension in his neck. Another heavy sigh rolled off his lips accompanied by some stretching of his tired limbs. He took off his shoes and gloves and the bulletproof vest, throwing them in a corner. He stood up and stretched his back.

As Nina Simone sang, Naruto slowly swayed toward the kitchen, kicking off his socks. He opened the fridge and looked inside. Nothing but week-old milk and mould. He groaned at his own inability to keep up a single person household. He turned off the radio and sulked at the prospect of having to buy food.

He looked at the phone and considered ordering pizza, but dismissed the idea. He just wanted to sleep, really. He yawned. The smell of rain filled his nose and he smiled; he usually slept well when it rained. He took a deep breath and could almost taste the raindrops, but there was something else there as well. Naruto sniffed the air sharply and closed his eyes.

"Stone, gravel, dirt, mud, apple pie... nah, rocks, tree, leaves, river, cotton, leather, sweat... smoke?" Naruto mumbled to himself as he walked over to the window in his living room and sniffed the air some more. "Iron." he said matter-of-factly. A curious frown appeared on his face. "Warm blood?" he asked, mostly himself. He didn't really know why he thought it was warm blood that he smelled, mainly because he was pretty sure it hadn't smelled like that the last time he had been near it. But then again, the rain was kind of distracting. And he was tired. Something wasn't as it should.

"What the hell is going on here?". He peeked outside the window to try and get closer to the smells that whisked across his senses. There was something else there too, he just couldn't figure out what it was. Was it a perfume? No, was it some spice then? Naruto opened his eyes and stared intently into the night. He couldn't sense anyone nearby. Odd. All the smells indicated someone who'd been out in the woods doing something that involved blood of some sort. Probably something illegal Naruto thought. After all, someone was out there killing people. Could it be that this someone that had the ability of hiding their presence?

Fortunately, Naruto had more than one way of finding people that were hidden.

He climbed onto the ledge of the window and crouched. It almost smelled like someone had been cooking, but then failed miserably doing so; like burned almonds, or honey and pepper in an awful combination.

A raindrop fell onto his nose and ran over his mouth. He licked it up. It surely tasted like almonds. Like... like almonds that had been roasted in cayenne pepper.

Naruto shook his head. He was definitely over-analysing this whole thing. Rain didn't taste like almonds, did it? He turned his head up and was met with a piercing gaze.

He held his breath.

A pair of eyes were staring back at him. They were completely still. The... person? Creature? Whatever it was, it was hanging from the gutter in some odd upside down position, staring intently straight into Naruto's surprised eyes.

"Hey!" Naruto exclaimed through the rain that hit his face. "Who's there?". He received no answer.

"I'll come up there and beat the shit out of you if I have to," he yelled as a warning, but yet there was no answer from the thing. "I'm not afraid of showing off my martial art stills, you should know."

"Well, neither am I," the person (as it must've been considering it spoke a human language) drawled out in a low baritone voice.

Naruto's senses peaked to an alarming level at the tone. He knew that voice. But why hadn't he recognised the smell?

"Sa-" he began, but a sudden kick right in his chest made him lose his breath completely He let out an "Umpfh!" as he landed harshly on the carpet in front of his sofa. The person clad in nothing but black had perched itself on the same spot Naruto had occupied not seconds ago. A balaclava covered most of the face, only the eyes visible in the sharp street lights coming from behind, drowned in the showers of rain falling from the skies. But despite the very unimaginative pieces of clothing, Naruto knew who it was. Without the shadow of a doubt.

"Sas-" Naruto tried wheezing out, eyes comically large, but with a speed matching that of a sound wave, a hand came clamping down on his mouth, making his head connect with the carpet. The familiar feeling against his back was something he usually wouldn't allow himself to reflect upon, but this almost felt too similar to something he'd tried to forget so many times before.

"Shh," the person said and removed its balaclava. A serious face became unveiled holding a fingers vertically across its lips. "I am not here."

"Sasuke?" Naruto whispered, voice muffled by his captor's hands.

"Don't say my name idiot, it might cross the wrong person's ears," Sasuke whispered, still clamping a hand over Naruto's mouth. "Again, I am _not_ here." He harshly breathed into Naruto's face.

Sasuke, apparently being a bit more on edge than him had sensed what he had failed to do. A sharp banging on his front door, however, let Naruto know he had an unexpected visitor. He collected himself enough to reached out with his senses and felt a woman's presence. He sniffed. She practically reeked of ammunition. Was she from the police department? Were she after Sasuke? No wonder he'd been taking to extreme caution and managed to cover up his presence so completely. Now the only question that remained was what the heck he was doing here in Naruto's apartment, because Naruto had been questioning him ever coming back for... well, a very long time.

"Uzumaki-san? I know you're in there, open the door. I'm permitted to use force to open it if you won't comply," the woman yelled and banged on the door yet again.

Naruto looked up into Sasuke's eyes with a questioning look. Sasuke just stared back at him intently. Naruto raised his hands and placed them on top of the one Sasuke used to cover his mouth. He gently pried the fingers away, hoping he'd understand that he wouldn't start yelling obscenities, blowing his cover. He whispered so quietly even he could barely hear himself. "Inside the closet, there's a secret compartment. Button is top left corner, press hard." And within a second Sasuke was gone. Naruto felt his heart race a way it hadn't done in years.

"Uzumaki!" the woman yelled yet again, "I'm not gonna ask you to open again!"

"Yes, yes, I'm here!" Naruto yelled and stood up rubbing the back of his sore head. He walked up to the door and unlocked it. "Can't a guy masturbate in peace?" he asked upon opening the door, trying to sound as irritated as possible. He smirked inwardly as the woman standing before him quite apparently blushed at his forward confession. He felt like he'd seen her before, which was probably not too unlikely since he often had more that enough interaction with the police force.

"Have you seen his man?" the woman said without any further introduction, holding up a paper with Sasuke's face on it. When the look on Naruto's face revealed nothing but confusion, she ripped up her badge as if to prove she in fact, was not a fraud of some kind.

Naruto snorted and looked at the picture. "What of it?" he asked, frowning. He took the paper from the woman and studied it closer. It was Sasuke. At the bottom right corner it stood 'Konoha P.D.' followed by 'Special Force Anbu' at which point Naruto realised this was more than a regular case of some wanted person.

"He's wanted for murder," she said looking sternly at him. As if remembering something important, she added "and harbouring a criminal is an offence someone in your position obviously can't afford."

"Why would I be harbouring a criminal?" Naruto asked, trying to sound offended, "I mean, do you honestly think I'd be stupid enough to hide a wanted man in my apartment considering... well, considering everything?"

"We'll see about that," the woman said snagging the paper back form Naruto's hands, "You have a history with this guy, don't you? _And_," she added thoughtfully, "Since you have the position you do, you have connections within the council allowing for you to get classified information."

Naruto shook his head, "I honestly don't know what's going on here. Yes, I used to know Sasuke, but ever since the bastard left, like... I dunno, five years ago, I haven't seen gist of him. But judging from all this, you probably already knew that?"

The woman sighed and raked a hand through her dark hair, obviously tired from a long day at work. Naruto almost felt some sympathy for her. "Look, I have orders from higher up Uzumaki-san. I just need to ask you some questions. Mind if I come in?"

"Not at all," Naruto said motioning for the woman to come inside.

They walked inside and sat down by the kitchen table. "So I assume you haven't heard the news?"

"What news?"

"Well, five years ago Uchiha here," she said and pointed at the paper she had placed on the table between them portraying Sasuke's brooding face, "decided to leave the country unannounced, which in a regular 'missing person'-case wouldn't have been much of a national scandal. However, what we later found out from reliable sources was that the disappearance apparently had something to do with illegal businesses down in Sand country. This is why we've been chasing this guy for the past four or so years, without much success I might add." She gave him a knowing look, "But I didn't tell you this. So don't go 'round town talking about it. It's... kind of classified at the moment"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the irony of her words. "Classified, huh? Okay..." he began sounding more bewildered than anything really. How had he not known about this? "But you said he was wanted for murder."

"Indeed," the woman added, "As you might be aware of, there's recently been a series of murders happening right here in Konoha, and we think _he_" she said, looking intentionally at the picture, "might have something to do with it."

"Yeah, I know about those murders. One council member, personally close to Tsunade, was found dead in his house a week ago. It's been hard on her." he said morosely. "Now, I don't know what happened to Sasuke during those five years he was gone, but he didn't strike me as the kind of guy who would suddenly start killing people. There's got to be more to it."

"That may be so, but as you know all victims have been high ranking officials, some even in the police force," she said darkly. "And sources have lead us to believe that Uchiha have been seen lurking around town this past month. Not to mention the fact that he was in the making of becoming an assassin before he left, again as you know, which certainly makes him capable of committing murders without leaving much traces. You wouldn't happen to know anything about this?"

Naruto decided to avoid the question since... well, Sasuke was a difficult subject for him to discuss. Instead, he drummed his fingers against the table and looked at the woman. "So basically you're here because I'm in direct contact with Tsunade and because I used to know Sasuke? I really don't think my place would be his first choice of hiding-spot. Just because of the fact that we... used to know each other."

"Well, we have to do something," the woman said sounding mildly frustrated. "All leads thus far have been dead ends. You seemed like a promising contact."

Naruto didn't say anything for a while. Why was she being so bluntly honest with him? He stared at the wall behind her, trying to figure out how to proceed from there. But suddenly he changed his focus and stared into the woman's eyes. "I think we've met before, haven't we?"

"Yes we have," the woman said extending a hand for Naruto to shake, "I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself. Working for the Anbu these days can be somewhat straining on ones social life. I'm Anko, the detective in charge of this case. I think we were in the same year of the Hidden Division training programme, weren't we?"

"Ah, of course. How could I forget." Naruto said, suddenly remembering exactly who was sitting in front of him. Somewhere along the line, though, he seemed to have forgotten who he himself was.

He shook his head. His position as the Chancellor's personal body guard had not come lightly. The Hidden Division training programme was well known for producing highly skilled assassins, but some of the off-springs of the most difficult boot camp in Konoha came to be servants of either the law enforcement, such as Anko, apparently, or in other positions where someone more qualified than the average ninja was required, such as personal body guard of someone important, like Naruto. At one point, Sasuke had been one of the chosen to participate in the Hidden Division.

"And so were Uchiha," Anko added. "You two even had some missions together, right?"

No reason to beat around the bush Naruto thought. "Yeah, we did. We were sent to Mist country once, and some local missions as well. He was good with weapons." Almost too good, Naruto left unsaid. "And as you said, he would have turned out in the assassin squad... if he hadn't left," he added bitterly.

"I see," Anko said thoughtfully and grabbed a small notepad she had in the inner pocket of her coat and scribbled something down. "Were you two close? I mean, did you spend any time with him outside the programme?"

Naruto turned his head down and looked at his feet. He swallowed, and didn't really know how to tackle the question. "I mean, it's not like we were... best friends or anything," he said after some hesitation, "but I guess we... saw each other at times... like sometimes, we... I guess you could say ran into each other on the training ground." Naruto looked up at Anko, "but I don't think he really let anyone get to know him more than superficially. I mean, you've done it too, no one had time for more than superficial contacts."

Anko hmm-ed and nodded, "That's true." She bit the end of the pen in her hand before scribbling something else down. "So what you're saying is that you haven't seen him in the five years he's been gone?"

"Correct."

"Mind if I have a look around?" Anko suddenly said and put back her notebook and pen. "It's just routine, if I don't do it now my boss will probably get mad and I'll have to come back anyway with a warrant and look through your stuff. It's always best to get it over with as soon as possible, isn't that right Uzumaki-san? Without all the paperwork."

Naruto laughed in what he hoped to be a natural way and scratched the back of his head. Maybe the woman had ulterior motives, But then again, she mostly looked like a tired agent. Naruto nodded. "Yeah, totally. Feel free to have a look."

Anko walked over to the kitchen and grazed her eyes over the area. Naruto knew she was trying to sense if something was out of the ordinary, like they'd been taught to do in the Hidden Division. She quite suddenly snapped her head in the direction of the open window in the living room. She purposefully marched over there and stared at it thoughtfully, as if assessing its validity.

"Why is your window open? It's raining outside."

"I felt like having some fresh air. It can be awfully warm here at times," Naruto said, inwardly feeling himself freeze. "I was about to close it, really, I just forgot," he added and and shut it quickly and perhaps with a bit too much force.

"Why do you have a picture of him?" she asked and looked at Naruto's desk.

"Huh?"

"A picture of Uchiha-san, on your desk. It seems like such an odd place to have a picture of someone you barely knew."

"Oh, that," Naruto said feeling himself blush. "It's from the last day of our mission to Mist. It's the only picture I have from our time in the Hidden Division, so I guess it's there to remind me of how I came to be where I am today."

Anko hmm-ed again, but turned around. She shouldn't be able to feel Sasuke's presence, since Naruto wasn't able to and he was quite sure Anko wasn't _that _much more sensitive of presences than him. And judging by the way she slowly made her way toward the bathroom, she also hadn't sensed the faint smell of almonds and forest still lingering around the carpet.

With only a minute or two spent in the bathroom, Anko came out again, looking ready to leave. "Right, I think I'm done here."

"Alright," Naruto said and smiled, feeling a weigh lifting off his chest.

"Or, wait, I forgot your bedroom. Silly me, eh?" she said knocking her head with her knuckle lightly. She walked over to the door leading to his bedroom and opened the door. She stalked inside roaming the area with her eyes. "I hope you're not hiding anything dirty in here Uzumaki-san. But judging from the stack of used underwear over there I guess we've already covered that part," she said and turned around looking at Naruto, who'd followed her inside. She winked at him.

Naruto blushed lightly and scratched the back of his head again. "Well, I guess it comes with being a bachelor."

"I expected as much," Anko said and walked over to the closet. She touched its door handle and paused. "By the way, it really _is_ a bit warm here."

Naruto almost choked on his own forced laughter and nodded vigorously. "Yeah, yeah, told ya so!"

"I hope you don't have any skeletons in the closet" she said, waggling her eyebrows, before opening it. She poked around a bit among the clothes and shrugged. "No dirty magazines, Uzumaki-san? I'm surprised."

"Well, even if I had any, I wouldn't be hiding them in my closet. I don't live at home with prying parents you know."

"Ah, but of course," Anko said and closed the door. She squatted down and peeked under the bed. She squinted, but apparently deemed it free of suspicion as she soon stood up again and brushed off her pants of imaginary dust. "Nothing else to see here I guess."

"If you say so."

Anko walked over to the front door and paused. "You might want to stay In town for a while. Wouldn't look too good if you suddenly decided to visit some sick uncle or such at times like these. And you might also want to be prepared for more questions later on. My boss likes to bring in people to the station for questioning." She looked at Naruto and nodded. "See you around, Uzumaki-san."

"Yeah," Naruto said and watched the Anbu-woman leave his apartment. He waited a few seconds after he couldn't feel her presence any longer before releasing a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. "Shit," he said and spun around.

"Sasuke?" he quietly whispered, just in case. "You still here?"

"Behind you," Sasuke said, causing Naruto to spin around yet again. His eyes fell on the man standing there quite languidly leaning against the wall. "Missed me much?"

Naruto didn't move. "Guess I should ask you the same thing, asshole."

"Well me,I've thought about you every day since I left. Not a moment has passed by when I haven't been tormented with your image before my closed eyes, nurturing my longing, nay, _lusting _mind's insipient dreams_," _Sasuke slowly and deliberately formulated with his usual emotionless tone, indicating he in fact hadn't been thinking about Naruto at all. He took a few convincing steps toward Naruto.

"And yet something in they way you speak makes me wonder whether you even know what longing is" Naruto said, frowning, and stepping backward, away from Sasuke.

Sasuke only smirked at Naruto's comment. "I'm here now, aren't I, isn't that enough? Why bicker when we can use the time in other ways?"

"Oh come on Sasuke!" Naruto said, sounding annoyed. "You must clearly have anticipated to be thoroughly questioned after being gone for five fucking years!"

"Fire away then," Sasuke said looking sternly at Naruto. This was apparently not what he wanted to spend his time doing.

"Was she right?" Naruto asked, bitterly aware of the fact that Sasuke hadn't tried to explain anything at all about who he had become. "Are you the... _murderer_?"

Sasuke didn't flinch. "No. I've been framed."

Naruto stopped his thought process. "Framed? As in; someone did stuff, like say killing people, and then tried making other people believe it was in fact _you_ doing it, the killing that is, and not the real killer?"

Sasuke shook his head, seemingly amused at Naruto's way of explaining something so basic with so many unnecessary words. Naruto knew exactly how his thought process went. "Yes. That is quite exactly what I meant."

"And what evidence do you have of this? You can't honestly expect me to believe you, especially considering you not only lied to me before, but you also decided that 'illegal business in Sand' was more important than _me_!" Naruto said louder than he intended, quoting Anko's description of Sasuke's reason for leaving.

Sasuke didn't say anything at first. His piercing gaze was enough to fill the silence.

"Are you just gonna stand there and say nothing?! Fucking bastard, I knew I shouldn't have let you in!"

"I let myself in," Sasuke corrected him and walked all the way over to Naruto. He grabbed his shirt and pulled him forward, their foreheads touching. "And I intend to stay at least a little while longer."

"What have you done?" Naruto whispered, suddenly feeling unable to counter Sasuke. Nothing he ever said seemed to make much of a dent in his personal wall.

"I needed to come back," was all he received as answer.

"Not for me though, I assume," Naruto bitterly snarled. He glared at Sasuke. "You always did things your way, the way you wanted them, never taking directions from anyone else. Was that why you couldn't stay in the programme any longer? Why you had to leave everything behind?"

"Hn."

"That's not an answer, Sasuke," Naruto whispered, still unable to rip himself from Sasuke's grip or even close his eyes.

"I don't owe you any answers."

"And neither do I, now get out of here," Naruto bit out, finally pushing Sasuke away from himself. He felt his body tingle at the surge of adrenaline, and assumed a wider stance just in case Sasuke was going to try something like grabbing him again.

Sasuke seemed to take the whole situation with a grain of salt. Like he always did. He turned his head down, seemingly in a gesture of submission, but Naruto knew better. A small, almost unrecognisable smirk had crawled its way onto his lips. Naruto knew he should tread carefully. God knows what Sasuke had planned this time.

"Are you sure you want me to leave, or is that your bitterness speaking?"

"I am not bitter!" Naruto yelled at him, knowing full well Sasuke would be able to see through his tactless charade, because they both knew just how bitter he was with everything revolving around Sasuke. "I'm angry, you fucking bastard! Look at what you've done to me!"

Sasuke, for once in his life, complied and looked up at Naruto. What he saw, though, seemingly didn't make much of an impression and so he shrugged. "You look just like you did when I left," he said nonchalantly. Again, nothing ever seemed to make an impression on Sasuke, just like it had been five years ago. But maybe... maybe his demeanour had become even more blasé than it used to be.

Naruto huffed. "That's what I mean. I haven't changed Sasuke. Hell, everybody's changing, probably even you have, and yet I can't seem to find it in me to become something... something _more_. It's like you've ruined me for life, like I'll always try to be this person I was when you were here. It's all your fault, you know."

Sasuke, being the master of words that he really wasn't, surprised no one by staying silent to instead walk up to Naruto again. The slow and calculating steps made the ground quake as he lifted a hand that almost made Naruto flinch. He placed it on Naruto's cheek and dragged his thumb across the scars he had there. Three scars on each cheek, like whiskers.

"I love you," Sasuke said without any kind of warning, and suddenly it was as if Naruto couldn't stand any longer. His knees felt weak and a breath hitched in his throat. How long had he waited to hear those exact words? Probably since they day they'd met. Only, something about it was off. Way off.

Oh, that's right, about five years.

"Well, I hate you, "Naruto replied and grabbed Sasuke's shirt in a vice-like grip. He bit his lower lip and tried his best looking as mad as humanly possible. "I fucking hate everything about you." But it only came out as a meek whisper, as he wasn't even trying to push Sasuke away with his balled-up fists.

"I know," Sasuke said before gently pressing his lips against Naruto's.

Somewhere between being angry and furious, Naruto found some sort of inner turmoil he couldn't quite pinpoint. It was too diffuse to label and too distracting to disregard. It must've been the tiny bit of affection for the bastard the still had. That, and his beating heart.

With a swift motion Sasuke had Naruto pinned against the wall he'd been leaning against seconds ago. His hands were planted firmly on the wall on either side of Naruo's head and his lips gently brushing against the back of his ear.

"To answer your previous question," Sasuke began, whispering sensually. Naruto almost closed his eyes, but regained some kind of composure and remembered that he indeed hated the man before him. Even though his heated gaze could melt Antarctica and his hair almost perfectly blended in with the night. "I did come back for you."

Naruto couldn't help but let out a deep moan as Sasuke's hip moved against his groin. He knew it was a game to Sasuke. A game that he always won. It was almost futile for Naruto to resist, and so he couldn't help but believe Sasuke. Otherwise he didn't know if he could live with himself any longer.

Sasuke placed small, light kisses on his neck and jaw. A pause, before those eyes bored into his very soul. Naruto obliged by opening his mouth just enough for Sasuke to be able to devour his last shred of self-respect.

A slow, languid kiss followed which Sasuke apparently decided he was in charge of. As their tongues touched Naruto felt a hand creep up his shirt and trace the bones of his ribcage. He sighed into the kiss and finally let himself fully close his now half-lidded eyes. He could smell the forest in Sasuke's hair and the traces of iron that still lingered around him like a haze. His hand that had been raking along the muscles of Sasuke's back suddenly went still.

As if sensing something was about to change, Sasuke moved back from the kiss. A string of saliva still connecting them, and Sasuke turned his head to the crook of Naruto's neck. His tongue went from there to his ear where his voice turned to a husky whisper. "I know you can smell it."

Naruto snapped his eyes open and smashed the back of his head against the wall. "Ow!" he exclaimed and tried pushing Sasuke away, but to no avail. He was still stronger than Naruto.

"It's not what it seem like, Naruto."

Naruto paused at the sound of his name from those treacherous lips. "Then what is it?"

Sasuke didn't answer, but instead pressed his body harder against Naruto's to the point where their groins were close enough to feel the other's arousal. He teasingly bit Naruto's ear.

Naruto, on the other hand, didn't find it quite as humorous and turned his head away from Sasuke's sharp teeth. "Why do you smell like you've just killed someone?" he demanded.

It wasn't the blood that made Naruto question his judgement, but the fact that Sasuke might be playing him yet again. Was he lying about the framing? For some reason, he wouldn't be surprised if that turned out to be the case. He should have known that trusting Sasuke after all this time would be like wishing upon a star.

"That's nothing you need to concern yourself with."

"If you're planning on staying here much longer I think it will be of my concern! Unlike some, I'm not comfortable with harbouring criminals."

"But you already knew I was a criminal when that Anbu-girl came here. Don't try to make this into something it's not."

Naruto felt his face become hot with embarrassment and yet again he tried to push Sasuke away from himself. "But you said you were framed; that you hadn't killed anyone."

"I haven't."

"Well, In that case, why is someone trying to frame you?"

"Let's just say I've done some things that certain people weren't too happy about."

Naruto let out a frustrated sigh. "Why do I end up with more questions than answers with you? Can't you just tell me what the hell is going on? Why did you leave in the first place?"

"A bad business deal, that's all."

"A bad business deal, "Naruto tiredly repeated and felt his head loll backwards onto the wall again. He stared at Sasuke who was busy keeping Naruto firmly in place between him and the wall. A black bang had fallen over his eye and made him look more horny than anything really. "I just don't trust you. Can you at least tell me why you smell like blood?"

"Because I found a dead body."

Naruto didn't really know how to counter that statement. He had no idea whether Sasuke was still lying or not. Things like emotions had come in the way somewhere along the line.

"Really? Where?"

"Few blocks from here, I expect the police will find it soon enough."

"Few blocks from here?" Naruto stared wide-eyed at him. "Who was it?"

"I don't know," was all Sasuke said as he shrugged.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"If it wasn't you, then who was it?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out."

Naruto decided that he wouldn't get any more information about the subject. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked after a long pause.

"Tell you what?"

"What do you think? if you really do love me as you said, which I highly doubt, why didn't you tell me you were leaving?" Naruto said, deciding his best bet was to change the subject entirely.

"Because I knew I couldn't leave you if I did."

"How... romantic," Naruto said sarcastically, knowing full well Sasuke was too emotionally constipated to really feel anything besides hunger, sleep and perhaps the occasional lust he must be feeling right now. But that didn't mean he wasn't a manipulating piece of shit. Naruto stared into his coal black eyes.

Sasuke used to be able to make Naruto do almost anything before by just calling him darling, or honey, or something as silly as love when no one was around. Naruto knew all words of endearment from Sasuke were simply a way of getting what he wanted, be it information, a place to sleep, or as it usually turned out, a quick fuck.

And yet, why couldn't he say no? Because it was like grabbing for a silver thread that wasn't really there. Everything Sasuke ever said was drenched in lies and words that people wanted to hear. That Naruto wanted to hear.

"Did you fuck anyone else while I was gone?" Sauske asked, surprising Naruto. Was he jealous or was he trying to change the conversation again? Probably the latter, but what the hell?

"Yes," Naruto said. "why do you care?"

"Who said I did?"

"Whatever." Naruto snorted. "Did you... have sex with someone else?"

"No." was all he got in reply, which surprised Naruto further. He was sure Sasuke would have taken the first chance he got to have sex with some nameless person when he was in the mood for it. Maybe that's why Naruto had always been alright with everything that made Sasuke such an unbearable person.

Maybe _he_ was the jealous one?

"Five years, huh? I wouldn't have expected you to last that long."

"I knew you'd be waiting for me when I got back."

Naruto's heart suddenly forgot he hadn't been running a marathon and started beating a little too fast for his liking. He had so not been waiting for Sasuke to return. At least not for a year or two. "I wasn't waiting."

"But you said it yourself, you haven't changed. Just for me."

Naruto clenched his fist, but knew he couldn't win over Sasuke by arguing. "Well, I'm not a whore."

"No." Sasuke looked at Naruto with something that could resemble emotions. "No, you're not." He leaned over close enough to start kissing Naruto's neck again; his new favourite spot it seemed. He started tugging at the shirt that still covered his upper body.

Naruto, feeling more than conquered at this point, helped by raising his arms above his head. The shirt fell to the ground with a thud and Sasuke directed his gaze toward the spiral tattoo Naruto had on his stomach. He placed a hand on top of it. Naruto swallowed. It had been so long since anyone had touched it like that.

"I'm not yours, Sasuke," Naruto whispered, trying somehow to prove, mostly to himself, that there could be something more than Sasuke in his life.

"Tonight you are."

"And are you mine?"

"You got me," Sasuke said while kissing Naruto's neck.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I came back, you got me, I'm here, what do you want to hear?" Sasuke sounded annoyed, but Naruto let it go.

"Nevermind."

"Fine." Sasuke lowered himself down, trailing kisses along Naruto's chest and all over his tattoo. He grabbed the hem of the black pants and began pulling them down. Naruto couldn't say no to that, could he? It had been so long since he'd had good sex. Sex with Sasuke.

As the pants fell off along with the underwear, Sasuke slowly, seductively, licked his lips. He grabbed Naruto's cock with one hand while looking up at him through lidded eyes. Naruto looked back, but as Sasuke's tongue dragged along it, he felt a heavy moan carry its way though his half-closed lips and looked up instead. He tried counting the nails along the cornice of the ceiling, but lost count around two or three when Sasuke locked his lips around his penis. At first he simply let his mouth glide along the shaft as Naruto's breath became heavy with lust.

Naruto could only hear himself shamelessly moan as Sasuke started sucking him. And as his head was swimming with all kinds of thoughts, time seemed to last an eternity. His hands clawed at the wall behind him in search of something steady to hold onto as his universe changed focus to Sasuke, and his mouth in particular.

But even though it seemed to last an eternity, it ended all too soon when Sasuke quite brutally removed his lips from Naruto's cock and straightened up. He smirked at Naruto before playfully nipping at his jaw, whereas Naruto felt his hands involuntarily move to Sasuke's pitch black hair.

"Bed or couch?" Sasuke suddenly asked. "Or wall, or floor. Doesn't really matter to me. If I remember correctly though, the last time we met, I fucked you on the carpet."

Naruto moaned as Sasuke's pants moved against his groin. And also because he remembered their last time. How Sasuke had made him see stars and planets and galaxies and fuck knows what.

"Mhmm," was all Naruto managed to voice.

"Ah, fuck it," Sasuke growled and Naruto felt himself being grabbed by the thighs and lifted. He buried his head in the crook of Sasuke's neck and bit down on the skin there. He knew it would leave a mark, but didn't really care. He almost prided himself in marking Sasuke.

He felt the world turning 90 degrees and his back hit the soft carpet for the second time that evening. He didn't mind it as much this time though.

Sasuke sat perched on Naruto's hips. He stared a few seconds at the belly tattoo before removing his own shirt. He looked thin, Naruto thought in passing before his vision was filled with that dark hair and those treacherous Uchiha lips covered his own again.

And even though time had passed; Naruto had almost forgotten just how long it had been, something about the whole situation (probably the proximity of their bodies) made it feel like it was yesterday they were falling asleep on the very same floor, Naruto blissfully unaware of what was to become of them. Now, his whole body felt like it was on fire. How did Sasuke do that? Make him feel like everything else in this world was nothing compared to the two of them?

Still, Naruto knew this wasn't about love.

He hated Sasuke. The same Sasuke, who apparently was feeling that the pace was too slow for haven't-seen-each-other-in-five-years sex and started moving his hips against Naruto's more forcefully. Naruto moaned, something he seemed to be quite the expert at, and feverishly tried to mould their bodies together.

Sasuke somehow managed to get his pants off, with a bit of grunting, and finally their erections met in a unanimously sensual moan.

"Good boy," Sasuke whispered as he ventured down Naruto's torso again, trailing kisses, and let his hands rake along Naruto's thighs. As he came down to the abdomen he started nipping at Naruo's hipbone. A particularly hard bite had Naruto gasping. He could feel Sasuke smirk against him.

Sasuke lifted his legs up above his shoulders and bobbed his head down to bite at Naruto's inner thigh. A small yelp crossed Naruto's lips but was soon drowned in another moan as Sasuke's tongue ran along the thigh, all the way to the rim of his anus.

Soon a warm finger replaced the tongue and pressed inside. Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He knew this was going to hurt. Sasuke kept on placing kisses along his inner thigh as the finger started moving inside him.

"Aaah," Naruto growled in pain as the one finger soon became two, knowing he hadn't bottomed since... well, since the last time he'd been with Sasuke. Another finger entered him. This was almost like the first time they'd done it. Painful, oh so painful. But then... then it had become the most wonderful feeling in the world. Naruto let out a disapproving sound at the fingers trying to relax his muscles.

"Shh, love," Sasuke said and moved up to Naruto's face. His legs were sprawled over those strong shoulders as Sasuke kissed Naruto lightly. Sasuke moved his fingers slowly, but impatiently, and too soon they were out. Naruto could feel the shaft of Sasuke's penis pressing against his hole.

"You better not fucking break anything this time," Naruto bit out.

"I'm always gentle."

"Hah, yeah right," Naruto sarcastically said remembering most of their previous times during which Sasuke sometimes had barely bothered to prep him before he shoved his dick inside. Of course, at that time, Naruto's ass had been more used to Sasuke's rough manhandling. With a smug laughter, Sasuke slowly pushed himself inside Naruto and moaned as his penis rubbed against his insides. Naruto scrunched his face in pain and wiggled his bottom slightly.

"Hang on a second," Sasuke said while panting loudly. He held still for a few seconds as Naruto felt the muscles slowly relax around Sasuke's cock.

With a drawn-out motion, Sasuke pulled back slowly and then slammed back, looking pleased as a slapping sound resounded within the apartment. Naruto grunt out and grabbed the carpet with both his hands. His legs felt uncomfortably numb in their sprawled position as Sasuke moved back and forth, trying to find Naruto's prostate.

A strangled sound from Naruto, somewhere between slight discomfort and blinding pleasure let Sasuke know he'd found it.

He moved down to kiss Naruto's hot red lips. They exchanged saliva as Sasuke increased the pace. Naruto felt Sasuke's balls slap against him. Sasuke moaned into his mouth and thrust with more power.

"Oh god," Naruto groaned out, ending their kiss, as his prostate was hit time upon time. "Oh god."

"Say my name instead," Sasuke ordered in between trailing kisses over Naruto's collarbone.

"Fuck you," Naruto whispered, but definitely not sounding as though he meant it, as he felt a wave of pleasurable heat wash over him. He knew he was about to come. "Fuuuuuuuuck," he groaned as Sasuke slammed particularly hard into him a few times.

"Ah!" Sasuke let out and bit down on Naruto's chest as he came hard inside him. Naruto grabbed his own erection and pumped it two times before he too came on Sasuke's abdomen.

In a heap of sweating limbs they lay on the carpet. Sasuke rested his head on Naruto's chest.

"I had almost forgotten what it felt like," Sasuke said, reaching out to grab his shirt to get the semen off his stomach.

"Really? I think I'll have a hard time trying to forget," Naruto mumbled, wiping his forehead.

"And why would you want to forget?"

"Because this thing here didn't happen. I can't be associated with you."

"Hn," was Sasuke's default answer. Abut they both knew this couldn't be a recurring thing any more.

"So... What now?" Naruto asked, feeling his eyelids becoming heavier with each breath.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what's going to happen to you? If the Anbu get you, you'll be in more trouble than you asked for. Are you gong to leave again?"

Sasuke didn't answer and Naruto found himself not caring much. They could talk about that when they woke up. Naruto sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Bed?" He asked Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed as well and lifted his head. He looked at Naruto for a second or two before standing up. He looked even thinner like that, Naruto pondered, as Sasuke reached out a hand to help Naruto get up. They moved over to the bedroom and Sasuke flung himself on the bed as if he owned the place.

"You should get a bigger bed," he causally remarked.

"You can sleep on the couch if you want," Naruto snidely replied, remembering having this exact conversation a long time ago.

"As if. Get over here," Sasuke said and moved over to the side of the bed, making room for Naruto. He complied and crawled in beside Sasuke.

"So... _a__re_ you going to leave again?" Naruto asked and yawned.

"Sleep," Sasuke more or less ordered and rolled over, his back facing Naruto.

"I don't love you, you know," Naruto said and placed his head against Sasuke's. His arm crawled onto Sasuke's hip and he started skimming his fingers along the bones there.

"I don't really care."

They were silent for a minute as Naruto's fingers moved along Sasuke's body.

"I had sex with Sai," he suddenly blurted out, in the vain hope of getting some sort of reaction from Sasuke. He instantly regretted saying that. Sasuke, of course, knew this already. The fact that they were spooning was more telling than anything else really.

"It's because he reminds you of me."

"Why would you say that? You two aren't exactly alike."

"But he's as close as you can get around here."

Naruto snorted lightly. He hadn't really thought about that before, but maybe it was true. "He asked me if I wanted to date him."

"And what did you say?"

Naruto smiled naïvely, hoping this was Sasuke's way of showing he at least cared, if only a little. "I told him I didn't date."

"Not even if it were me?"

"Are you suggesting we should?"

"No, I don't think that would be such a good idea."

"Then why did you ask?"

"I just wanted to know."

"Right... But would you... I mean, if things were different?"

"Probably not. It only causes problems."

Naruto didn't reply to that. He tried to get even closer to Sasuke and sniffed his hair one last time. It still smelled like a forest. He closed his eyes and wished for something better when he woke up.

-§-

Naruto opened his eyes and breathed in sharply. Just by the way the air in the room seemed to claw at his throat made him aware of the fact that something was not right. He looked at the otherwise empty bed and frowned.

"Sasuke?" he quietly asked, knowing he'd hear him wherever he was. That is, of course, unless he wasn't in the apartment.

"Sasuke?" he asked again and crawled out of the bed. He shivered at the chilling air in the apartment and grabbed a t-shirt from the pile beside his bed. He put it on and rubbed his eyes as he walked into the living room.

But he already knew Sasuke was gone. He'd been gone for a long time. Somehow, Naruto couldn't muster up the feelings he knew just bubbled beneath his skin. Instead, he raked a hand through his hair and looked at the clock. It was seven. Fucking seven o'clock in the morning and Sasuke had to fucking leave?! Really...!

"Fuck you," Naruto mumbled and walked over to the window. He opened it and saw that it was still raining outside. "Did you hear that, huh?! _Fuck. you_!" he yelled at the birds sitting on the telephone lines. "_And_ fuck your hair!" he added just because... ah, never mind why.

He closed the window again and fell onto the couch. He hated Sasuke. Hated, hated, hated, fucking _hated_ him. He left him with more questions than answers, and with the hope of perhaps, just perhaps... well, it was too late for something like that anyway. He was wanted for murder after all, and whether he was innocent or not, Naruto didn't really know... hell, he really didn't even care. He was just so shocked that he had come back at all. Even if it wasn't for Naruto he'd come back.

He probably should have known this would happen. That Sasuke would lie and leave.

And yet, Naruto knew he was going to wait until Sasuke came back. Again. With more questions. And probably more lies.


End file.
